


Get It Out of Our System

by backseatdriver



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backseatdriver/pseuds/backseatdriver
Summary: What happens when Teemu is given a "free pass" from Sirpa to have some alone time with Paul to "get it out of their system" is something that will last with all of them for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Paul Kariya/Sirpa Selanne/Teemu Selanne, Paul Kariya/Teemu Selanne, Sirpa Selanne/Teemu Selanne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anybody in this fic. If you came across this by googling yourself, a friend, or a family member, please turn back now. I mean nothing by any of this, and I have no money so please don't sue.
> 
> Also, I have no idea why I write mostly mpreg. And this story takes place in a universe where some men can get pregnant just like women can.

Chapter One

November 13th 2017

Toronto, Ontario, Canada

They were friends.

Friends.

That was all they were, right? Of course. They'd known each other for years. Twenty-one years, to be exact. Paul had been witness to most of Teemu's children's births, shared mutual adoration with Sirpa. Oh God, Sirpa, did she know? Would she ever know? This would break her heart, wouldn't it? He knew things about this man that nobody, not even the other man's twin brother who he had known since the moment of conception, knew.

He'd known this man, and therefore loved this man, since he was in his early 20s. The vast majority of his life. And it seemed almost ironic to him that the person who would understand him the most would be his exact opposite. Where Paul was quiet and introverted, keeping to himself the vast majority of the time, Teemu was loud and boisterous, always able to make friends with just about anybody he met.

It confused and yet delighted him to be laying here, basking in the glow of the dim bedside table lamp, and be with him. With him after all these years.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah, she knows," Teemu shrugged, playing it off as it was truly no big deal even though he knew otherwise and could tell by the way the man was twisting his wedding band around, "And she's cool with it. She's going out with my mother and the kids anyway for dinner."

"No, I mean, does she _know_.."

"Oh, that?" He shrugged again, "I'm not so sure. But," he paused as he rolled onto his back, taking the smaller, younger man with him, "it's just this once, you know? Just this one time, get it out of our system, and we're done with it."

"Yeah," Paul sighed, resting his head on Teemu's broad, sun-kissed chest. His ear resting right at Teemu's heart, hearing the gentle beating of its rhythm.

"Just this once," Teemu repeated, as if to remind himself.

"Well, technically..." Paul lifted his head, looking up at him with a smirk.

"Okay, okay," Teemu chuckled, "It was more than once, but you know."

"I have loved you for so long, so this..." he motioned with his arm, "is enough. It's more than I could've asked for, and I thank you."

"I just wish, I just wish that it could've been in a better situation, you know? Not in a hotel room like this. Like if it was at your house or at mine."

"Teemu," Paul sighed, "It's not like we just had sex at some cheap, rent by the hour motel in the middle of God knows where."

"I know, I know, it's just...you deserve so much more than this."

" _What I deserve, is you,_ " Paul thought to himself, though he just simply nodded and let the topic slide for now. It was just this once after all, wasn't it? Tomorrow, they would both return to their respective families and after this weekend was over they would go to California. They'd go home and pretend this never happened.

The only souvenir of this night would be the small hicky that was now forming on Teemu's neck, that just so happened to be the exact same width as Paul's mouth. It could easily be covered by makeup. Surely, Sirpa had something in her cosmetic bag to cover that up.

Nobody would ever know.

Not even Sirpa, though Paul was sure that Teemu would tell her and he was okay with that. Truthfully? He loved her. Not in the same way or as intensely as Teemu did, but he did love her. More like a sister than anything else.

"This isn't going to change our friendship, Paul. You're still very dear to me and to Sirpa and the kids, okay?"

“You promise?”

“What’s that supposed to me?” He gave Paul a look that could only be described as a “Dad Look”, one that Paul had seen Teemu give his children on various occasions throughout the years. “Of course it’s not going to change anything. You’re still my best friend, the godfather of two of my children, that is never going to change. We’re just…you know…fortunate that my wife isn’t going to castrate us after tonight.”

“You’re a lucky man, Teemu. An adoring wife, four beautiful children, friends who would do anything in the world for you. What’s your secret?”

He felt the deep rumble of Teemu’s chuckle in his chest, “I wouldn’t say lucky, Paul. It’s more than what I really deserve. For some reason, God or some other higher power felt it was meant for me. I wouldn’t call it luck. I’m not sure what I would call it, but for now, let’s just get some rest, okay? It’s getting late, and we have a long day tomorrow.”

Paul nodded and snuggled into Teemu’s side, quickly falling fast asleep. He knew that tomorrow, this evening would be nothing more than a memory, but he figured he would be able to make peace with that in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm being a bit lax with the timeline here considering how the events unfolded in real life. So, bare with me here. I know this chapter is a bit slow but it is all leading somewhere.

Chapter 2

Some weeks later

St Louis, MO, USA

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to St Louis.”

Paul sighed as he felt the plane make its last little bump upon landing at Lambert airport. He had been asked to come back to St Louis for a post Hall of Fame induction ceremony celebration. At the time, he was more than happy to say yes, but now? Not so much. Upon hearing that he could unbuckle his seat belt and get up, he did so, waiting briefly for another passenger to exit the row before he grabbed his carry on and exited the plane.

He was feeling rather odd, a little nauseous if he was honest with himself. He chalked it up to possible jet lag or air sickness as he went to the luggage carousel, spotting his bag once they arrived, and then he went outside to wait for his ride.

Truth be told, Paul did not know why he agreed to have Keith Tkachuk, of all people, be his chauffeur. He loved Keith, that was true, and he also loved Keith’s family, with wife Chantal and his three children, but today he just wanted to get to his hotel room and sleep. Maybe this nausea would go away with a bit of sleep, he thought.

Still, there was Keith, as loud and boisterous as he ever was, waiting for Paul right outside. “There he is!” He practically boomed, engulfing Paul in a big bear hug, “Paul! It’s been too long, how are you? You look wonderful.”

Well obviously that was bullshit, Paul thought to himself. He knew that he looked rather pale, having taken a glance at himself in the airport bathroom mirror before getting his things. He put on a smile though, acting as if all was well and that he was happy and healthy.

“You look great too, Walt. You really do.”

“Please, please, get in the car. Chantal’s been dying to see you. She’s working on dinner right now. Lasanga.”

Just the mention of food made Paul’s stomach lurch and he had to bite his lower lip a bit to keep from vomiting all over Keith’s probably new and expensive Nikes. He wondered if Keith noticed as he cleared his throat, nodded, smiled, and put his luggage in the trunk of the car before joining his friend inside.

As Keith drove, he filled Paul in on everything going on with the team, how the scouting was going, how his kids were doing, and how their mutual friends and not-so-friends were doing. Paul would occasionally add something in here and there, but he was just mostly looking out the window, trying to keep it together, trying to not get sick until he got to the Tkachuk home. He could always blame it on air sickness, knowing that Chantal would understand and would probably offer some sprite or chicken broth.

“Hey Paulie?”

He blinked, looking over at Keith, who was looking at him since the car was at a red light, “Yeah?”

“You sure you’re all right? You’ve been quiet, which is a bit like you of course, but you look really pale. I can take you to your hotel if you’d rather. Chantal would understand if you’re not feeling up to this.”

“Your wife is a saint and I don’t know why she puts up with you,” Paul joked, resting a hand on his still upset stomach, “no, I’m OK. I think it’s just air sickness or something. Do you think she has any soup or sprite at the house?”

“If not, we can definitely get some. Don’t you worry. She’s an expert at these things. She’ll know exactly what to do,” Keith nodded with a smile as he pulled into his driveway.

Immediately, Paul relaxed upon seeing the Tkachuk home and seeing Chantal come outside to greet him, giving him a gentle hug and a soft kiss on the cheek, “come inside,” she whispered, “you need to go lay down. I’ll make you some soup.” He wasn't sure how she knew, but he figured he knew better than to question a mother's touch or knowing gaze.

“You’re an angel,” Paul whispered back, allowing the Tkachuks to show him inside and to be led to the guest bedroom as he waited for the promised soup.

While he was laying down, Paul considered everything that had taken place the past couple of days. This air sickness, stomach bug, it had seemingly come out of nowhere. He had felt fine, totally and 100% fine until then. At first he tried to chalk it up to just some flu or maybe food poisoning. But the way it kept coming and going made him realize that it had to have been something more.

Could it be?

He shook his head, casting the somewhat foolish idea aside. He hadn’t been since that night. Since it was taken from him. And they told him it could never happen again. His body had taken too much damage. It was impossible.

“Knock knock,” he heard a gentle voice from the door which drew him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the kind, smiling face of Chantal Tkachuk standing there with a small cup of soup. “Feeling up for some company?”

“Yes, please,” he nodded, sitting up and motioning for her to come near.

She came into the room, placing the cup on the bedside table before sitting down on the bed, really looking at the man.

After a moment, she spoke, “Okay, spill.”

“What do you mean?” He laughed, “What’s there to spill? It’s probably airsickness or something. Thanks for the soup by the way.”

She watched him pick up the cup and blow on it before starting to slowly sip on the broth. Then, she shook her head, “That’s not what I meant at all. Keith was really watching you in the car on the way here. He said you were acting really strange, even for somebody who might be sick. Did something happen, Paul? Come to think of it…,” she trailed off.

“Come to think of it, what?” She sighed, shaking her head, “Come to think of it, he said the last time you acted like this was when it happened.”

The smile quickly faded from Paul’s face as he set the cup of soup back down on the table. “It can’t be. I’ve only been with one other guy since that time. There’s no way it could’ve happened again. Not like this. I’m not a young man anymore, Chantal. I’m in my 40s.”

“It can still happen though. Keith and I…we had a scare not too long ago. I wasn’t, I mean I was just, you know, late, but still. Just, you know, humor me and take a test? I have one somewhere around here.”

“Chantal, really, there’s no need. I can’t be. I don’t have cycles like you would think I should. It just…,” he sighed, “the way the doctors described it to me was that it was a rare possibility of that ever happening again. He probably wouldn’t want it anyway even if I was.”

“Paul,” she spoke softly, reaching out to put a gentle hand on his knee, “if you are, you need to know and so does he, whoever he is. Maybe he’ll surprise you and be super supportive. Come with me..” She got up and held out a hand for Paul to take. Sighing again and rolling his eyes a bit dramatically, Paul got up and followed her into the adjoining bathroom of the room that she shared with her husband. After a bit of digging through her medicine cabinet, she found what she was looking for and put the box in Paul’s hands.

“It’s pretty self explanatory how to do it. Do you want me in here?”

“No, I…I think I want to do this alone. But could you just, you know, be in the bedroom for after?”

“Of course,” she smiled, “whatever the outcome, Keith and I are here for you. 100%. Whatever you and the, you know, the baby may need.”

“If there is one,” Paul thought to himself as he nodded, graciously thanking his host as she left the room before taking a deep breath and looking at the small white box in his hand.

“Well Paul,” he thought to himself, “here we go again.”


End file.
